


birthday cake

by sunshinetae



Series: celebrating with maximus [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, M/M, Storms, i think this is crack anyway? i dont rly know what classifies as crack but anyway, i was drunk while i wrote this, its dumb, just minhyuk shownu and a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetae/pseuds/sunshinetae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk just wants to throw his dog a sick ass birthday party at the dog park, but a storm ruins their plans. Luckily for them, Hyunwoo likes dogs a lot (but he might like Minhyuk more).</p><p> </p><p>((In which I was drunk off my ass and decided that all I care about is Showhyuk and dogs))<br/>(((and also still fucking suck at titles and summaries)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday cake

**Author's Note:**

> hey kiddies, a few weeks back i wrote a pretty heavy showhyuk fic, and i thought to make up for it i'd write this dumb shit lmao 
> 
> this is literally just a random idea i pulled out of my ass while drunk so like. right now. i was like "holy fuck, i bet if minhyuk had a dog named maximus he'd throw him a huge ass birthday party at the dog park. but fuck, what if it rained? shownu's gonna fuckin save 'em." and here we are :-) but i think it's cute so i hope you like it lmao it's not good, just something fun i'm tossing into the void
> 
> sorry for any mistakes theres bound to be a shit ton i dont rly care though lmao
> 
> enjoy!!! i know my drunk ass sure did writing it!!!!!!!

“Literally what the fuck.” Hyunwoo means to say this in his head, but as it would seem, he says it aloud when he opens his door in the middle of a torrential downpour to see a shivering blonde boy wearing a birthday party hat and holding a small, wet dog.

 

The boy, who really can’t be that much younger than him, looks at Hyunwoo with flushed cheeks and worry in his eyes. “H-hi, um, this is weird, but can we like, come in? Take shelter from the rain?” Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow.

 

“We?” The other rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, Maximus and I.” He gestures down toward the small pup, who’s snuggling into his arms trying to keep warm. “Today’s his first birthday, so I was taking him to the dog park to celebrate, but this rain started and it’s literally flooding the streets. We tried your hot neighbour, but he sent us here. Said you’d let us stay.” Hyunwoo gapes at him.

 

“God damnit, Hoseok.” He mutters under his breath. 

 

“I promise we won’t cause any trouble! I just don’t think it’s safe to walk my little guy all the way back in this weather. I promise we’ll leave as soon as it’s over. Please?” Almost as if the puppy knew what his owner was doing, he looks up at Hyunwoo with sad puppy dog eyes. So does the boy. Hyunwoo sighs.

 

“Fine, I uh, guess you can come in. Just until the rain stops. Don’t let your dog piss on my carpet.” He moves to the side, albeit reluctantly, to let them in. The blonde boy’s face lights up.

 

“Thank you so much, I promise Maximus and I really appreciate it! Oh, my name’s Minhyuk by the way. Nice to meet you.” He smiles wide and puts his hand out for Hyunwoo to shake after he sets the dog down to run loose through the small house.

 

“Hyunwoo.” He replies simply and shakes Minhyuk’s hand. “Do you like, want to change clothes or something? You can borrow something if you want.” He asks hesitantly. It isn’t like Hyunwoo to just offer clothes to someone he’s never met, but Minhyuk is soaking wet and shaking from the cold. He doesn’t want to just leave him like that.

 

“Are you sure? I mean, yeah, that would be great. These clothes are really uncomfortable.” Minhyuk smiles, cheeks flushed. Hyunwoo smiles, and he hopes it doesn’t look as awkward as feels.

 

“Yeah, of course, and when you’re done changing I can throw your wet clothes in the wash.” Minhyuk’s smile grows wider and he nods his head. 

 

“Alright, thank you.”

 

A few minutes later, Hyunwoo is giving a bowl of water to Maximus, then bends down to scratch his head. He used to have a dog himself, she had passed away only a couple months ago. It was nice to see another dog again, as he missed his little girl. He smiled at the dog. He always did consider himself a dog person, and he’d be lying if he said him being really cute wasn’t part of the reason he let them in (the dog,  _ not  _ his owner. Definitely not). “You’re a good boy, aren’t you? You’re adorable.”

 

“Thanks, I know.” Minhyuk comes out of nowhere, and Hyunwoo jumps up in surprise. The former bursts into a fit of giggles. “Sorry, did I scare you?” He smirks and Hyunwoo thinks he doesn’t look sorry at all.

 

“Kind of, I-” He stops short when he  sees that Minhyuk is standing at the entrance of his small kitchen wearing a pair of his dark grey sweats and a black long sleeve t-shirt, the party hat ruined and thrown in the garbage. Hyunwoo’s eyes are immediately drawn to his collarbone because holy  _ fuck,  _ the shirt is slightly too big, and it’s drooping off his right shoulder, only slightly. Hyunwoo’s mouth goes dry.

 

“You what?” Minhyuk asks, smirking. Hyunwoo snaps out of his trance and clears his throat not so subtly.

 

“Oh- I um, nothing, never mind. I forgot, Brain fart.” He looks away and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “You can go sit down in the living room if you want, I’m gonna go and toss your clothes into the wash or something. Yeah, I’ll do that. Be right back.” And then he’s scurrying off to do just that. Minhyuk chuckles after he leaves the room and looks at the little puppy.

 

“He’s cute when he’s flustered, isn’t he, Maximus?” The dog wags his tail and barks at Minhyuk in agreement.

 

When Hyunwoo’s done, he comes back he finds Minhyuk sitting on his couch looking around curiously, and he sits down awkwardly on the opposite end. It’s quiet for a moment. “So,” He says, bringing Minhyuk’s attention to him. “Do you really think my neighbour’s hot?” He doesn’t know why he asks it, but he subconsciously facepalms when Minhyuk bursts into laughter. Hyunwoo thinks he has a really nice laugh.

 

“I mean, yeah. But for the record, he wasn’t the only hot guy I’ve seen today.” He smirks at Hyunwoo, who turns red in the face and coughs awkwardly. Minhyuk is talking about him, and he knows it. 

 

“S-so, do you wanna like.. Watch a movie? Or something.. I don’t know.” Hyunwoo changes the subject and looks anywhere other than Minhyuk. He looks down at Maximus; the dog is almost ripping apart one of his throw pillows but he can’t find it in him to care. He never liked that pillow anyway.

 

“Sure, sounds good. Can we watch a dog movie? Since Maximus wasn’t able to go spend his birthday with other dogs, maybe he’d like to watch a movie about them.” Minhyuk giggles slightly after he says this. “So that maybe he can still have some sort of birthday party.” Hyunwoo gapes because he can’t  _ believe _ this guy loves his dog  _ so _ much. He internally thanks whatever higher power there may be for bringing this ball of sunshine and his puppy to his door. Ironically, on a rainy day.

 

And so they put on Lady and the Tramp, and Minhyuk tries to get Maximus to stay still long enough to actually watch the movie. Hyunwoo doesn’t have the heart to tell him that dogs don’t really give a fuck about movies because well, they’re dogs.

 

Unfortunately,  _ nothing _ about Hyunwoo’s day has gone as planned, and he shouldn’t have been surprised when precisely 27 minutes into the movie, the power went out. Minhyuk let out a slight shriek as the room went dark, and the movie turned off. The only sound to be heard was rain slamming on on the windows, and thunder roaring through the sky. It’s only then that Hyunwoo notices that Minhyuk is shaking. “You okay?” He asks, hardly able to even  _ see _ the blonde in the dark.

 

“I’m okay. I think. I don’t know.” Minhyuk looks around nervously, trying to avoid Hyunwoo’s eyes. Despite not really being able to see them very well. He hugs Maximus to his chest, who since the lights shut off has climbed into Minhyuk’s lap. “To be honest, I’m low key terrified of storms I guess? I mean, I’m usually okay, but when the power goes out I kind of freak out.” Hyunwoo’s chest ached at the fear in his voice. Then he gets an idea.

 

“I’ll be right back. Will you be okay here?” But he’s already running out into the kitchen before Minhyuk can answer him. He stubs his toe on a table on the way out, but continues to hobble along yelling out profanities. Minhyuk just laughs, and Hyunwoo’s chest aches again, but with something that  _ isn’t _ pain. The fuck.

 

Shaking his head, Hyunwoo scrambles through his kitchen to find a flashlight. When he finally does, he shines the light through one of his drawers and smiles when he finds what he’s looking for. Birthday candles. He then opens up his fridge, quickly as to not let the cold air out that wasn’t on anymore from the power outage, and pulls out what he is suddenly grateful he’d bought on his last grocery shop. A fucking cake.

 

Honestly, Hyunwoo only bought the cake for  _ his own _ birthday, which had just passed. He saw this as an excuse to buy himself a treat, and couldn’t resist the small mocha cake that was calling his name just a few days before. He never actually ended up  _ eating _ it, but now he has a reason to. Thank you so much, Maximus.

 

He opens the cake which says “Happy Birthday” and carefully places a few candles on it, using the flashlight to see what he’s doing. He finds an old box of dog treats in his cupboard that he didn’t have the heart to throw away when he lost his own dog and smiles sadly. Hyunwoo then uses the dog treats to spell out “MAXIMUS” around the bottom of the cake, making sure to not actually touch it so that Minhyuk and himself can eat it. The he finds a candle lighter and lights the candles on the cake. He smiles at his work and turns off the flashlight. He brings out the cake to minhyuk and his puppy, all while singing Happy Birthday.

 

When he places the cake down on the coffee table, the light of the candles illuminating the room, Minhyuk has the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen on his face. Hyunwoo blames it on the soft candle lighting. Yeah, that’s it.

 

Maximus jumps out of Minhyuk’s lap and into Hyunwoo’s excitedly, as if he understands that this was all his doing. He attacks Hyunwoo’s face with kisses, and Minhyuk giggles. As much as Hyunwoo loves dogs, he wishes is was someone else trying to make out with him. Wait, what? Hyunwoo shakes that thought away and laughs as he gives Maximus one of his treats. The little puppy takes it happily, and he runs down to the floor to eat it.

 

“Maximus, you didn’t even blow out your candles!” Minhyuk shakes his head. “Guess I’ll do it.” And that’s exactly what he does. As soon as the candles are blown out, lightning strikes, and Minhyuk freezes. “Fuck, it’s dark again. Didn’t think that one through.” Hyunwoo smirks, he knew this would happen. He opens the drawer of the coffee table and pulls out a couple candles, lighting them with the lighter he brought out with him. 

 

“What did you wish for?” He asks. Minhyuk smiles softly while watching one of the small flames.

 

“For the storm to never end.” He says quietly, and Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow.

 

“But you’re scared of storms?” Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo then, and sees the reflection of flames dancing in his eyes.

 

“I am, but as much as this birthday didn’t go as planned, it’s also simultaneously the best birthday ever.”

 

“It’s not even your birthday.” Minhyuk smirks.

 

“I met you, so it might as fuckin’ well be.” Hyunwoo is glad for it being mostly dark because he would die if Minhyuk could see how red his face is.

 

“Let’s eat cake now, it’s mocha!” He exclaims, and Minhyuk just laughs that pretty laugh again, and Hyunwoo thinks he agrees. He thinks he’d be okay if the storm lasted forever, if it meant he could hear the sound of the younger’s laughter.

 

Of course, all good (is a storm  _ really _ that good?) things must come to an end. It’s a few hours later when the lights turn back on, and the sun peeks from behind the clouds. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had spent the time eating cake, learning things about each other, and playing with Maximus. Hyunwoo doesn’t believe in love at first sight, or even love on first day, but he knows that his heart is feeling  _ something  _ like longing when Minhyuk is pulling his shoes on and attaching Maximus’ leash to his collar, and they haven’t even left yet.

 

“Thank you so much for letting us take shelter for a while today, and for making sure my dog still had a good birthday. It actually means a lot to me.” Minhyuk says softly as he stands at Hyunwoo’s front door. 

 

“Ah, don’t worry about it. It was fun, you guys should come over again sometime.” Hyunwoo replies without thinking. Minhyuk’s smile turns into a smirk when the older freezes at his own words.

 

“We definitely will, gotta trade clothes back at sometime, right?” Minhyuk says, gesturing down to the fact that he’s still wearing Hyunwoo’s clothes. The power went out while his were washing, and Hyunwoo has to redo it. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll.. see you later then?” Hyunwoo laughs a little, scratching the back of his neck. Minhyuk smiles and gives Hyunwoo a quick kiss on the cheek, Maximus barking in support. He ships it. Showhyuk rise.

 

“See you later, Hyunwoo.” Then the boy and his dog are out the door.

 

Hyunwoo stands dumbfounded for a minute or two, wondering what the  _ fuck  _ just happened today, and when this amazing dream will end and he’ll wake up to be hit in in the face with reality.

  
He realizes it’s real life with a small chuckle when he walks back in and sees Minhyuk’s phone number written out on the table with dog treats.

**Author's Note:**

> maximus, the showhyuk mascot, an absolute fuckin legend
> 
> (dont touch vodka, it's bad)
> 
> thank u for reading, hope u liked it, tbh idek what i wrote like i just.. its word vomit dont take it seriously lmao
> 
> i'll try to write something actually substantial sometime soon!!!


End file.
